1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of a thin structure motor for driving a medium used in a magnetic disk drive unit or an optical disk drive unit, the production method thereof, and the laminated core and the production method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 139 shows the stator of the spindle motor for the disk drive unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 5-39020. The same Figure shows a stator core 20 formed integratedly by punching the magnetic material and stator coils 2 which are wound around respective teeth of the stator core 20 so that they are contained in respective slots. The spindle motor using this stator core 20 is called inner rotor type. Inside the stator, a rotor and rotor magnets are disposed so as to face the stator. The structure of the inner rotor makes it possible to form a thin structure motor and therefore is suitable for a magnetic disk drive unit and optical disk drive unit which are required to be of compact and thin structure.
FIGS. 140, 141 show a stator of the spindle motor for the disk drive unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.2-133055 and the magnetic pole tooth of the stator core, respectively. FIG. 140 shows the stator core formed integratedly by punching magnetic material and FIG. 141 shows a magnetic tooth 15 of the stator core, which is wound with stator coil 2. The spindle motor using this stator core is called outer rotor type. Outside the stator, a ring like rotor and rotor magnets are disposed so as to face the stator. A rotor shaft is located in the center of the stator and the rotor shaft is connected to the ring like rotor magnet through a thin circular plate. The spindle motor having such structure also makes it possible to obtain small diameter and thin structure, and therefore is often used as the spindle motor for driving a magnetic disk drive unit or an optical disk drive unit.
FIGS. 142A, 142B, 143A, 143B show part of the stator cores of other spindle motors for the disk drive unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.2-133055. The spindle motor using this stator core is also of outer rotor type. A difference thereof from the aforementioned outer rotor structure is that part of the respective magnetic teeth can be separated. In the stator core shown in FIGS. 142A, 142B, slot heads 15-2 are inserted into the magnetic teeth wound with the coil 2. In the stator core shown in FIGS. 143A, 143B, respective magnetic teeth 15-3 wound with the coils 2 are inserted into the stator body 15-1.
FIG. 146 shows the structure of a motor for the magnetic disk drive unit and optical disk drive unit disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No.5-86151. This motor is of inner rotor type. As shown in the same Figure, three magnetic teeth constitute a stator core 20 as a single block. Each tooth 15 is wound with the coil 2. The feature of this motor is that the stator core 20 is not disposed in the space in which the head of the disk drive unit moves. On the circumference of the rotor magnet 4, in which the stator core 20 is not disposed, shield yokes 4a are disposed so as to cover the rotor magnet.
FIG. 147 is a partial sectional view showing the stator core and the coil of the spindle motor of conventional floppy disk drive unit disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.5-176484. FIG. 148 is a front view of the spindle motor. This motor is of inner rotor type. In the respective Figures, reference numeral 122 designates a stator core formed by punching magnetic material integratedly and numeral 130 designates stator coil wound around the magnetic pole tooth 122a of the stator core 122. The stator core 122 is formed by laminated core in which a plurality of magnetic materials are stacked. Resin layer is formed on the surface of the stator core 122 to insulate between the stator core 122 and the stator coil 130. Reference numeral 112 designates a magnet, numeral 114 designates a shaft and numeral 116 designates a yoke.
FIG. 149 shows the stator core of a conventional thin structure motor disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No.5-38109. As shown in the same Figure, insulating film 150 is formed on the circumference of the magnetic pole tooth of the stator core 151. That is, the insulating sheet of thermoplastic resin is heated and pressed from both sides to form insulating film 150 on the circumference of the magnetic pole tooth in order to achieve insulation treatment.
The stator shown in FIG. 139 has an integrated ring shaped stator core and therefore, it is difficult to wind the magnetic pole teeth facing inward of the stator with stator coil. In coiling, a nozzle through which wire is run is rotated around the magnetic pole teeth. However, because the inside of the stator core is small, the structure of the winding apparatus is complicated. Additionally, the coiling speed cannot be increased more than 1,000 rpm thereby suppressing the productivity of coiling low. It is impossible to increase the number of slots because the number of slots is restricted by the difficulty of coiling, thereby obstructing the increase of torque and resulting in torque ripple. Although winding wire of the coil neatly contributes to compacting and enhancement of the characteristic and reliability of the coil, it is impossible to wind wire neatly because the space between the stator core and the winding apparatus is very small.
FIG. 140 shows an integrated structure stator. Because the shape of the magnetic pole teeth of the stator core is complicated, it is impossible to wind wire effectively. For the reason, productivity is so low that cost increases and further a special winding apparatus is required.
Although the stator shown in FIGS. 142A, 142B was proposed to solve the aforementioned problem, it is impossible to achieve effective winding of wire if the number of slots is increased to improve the characteristic of the motor. Further, magnetic resistance increases at portions in which divided stator portions are combined by engagement and air gap is unequalized, so that the characteristic of the motor deteriorates. Although winding procedure is facilitated to the stator shown in FIG. 143, two coil terminals are required for every magnetic pole tooth, thereby the step for connecting coil terminals electrically after coiling is required. Thus, production cost is increased and the reliability of connection is decreased.
By dividing the stator core into blocks in the motor shown in FIG. 146, the difficulty of coiling which is a problem of the inner rotor type is relaxed. However, the step for connecting the coils wound around the respective magnetic pole teeth in respective blocks after coiling is required, thereby increasing production cost and thus decreasing the reliability. Further, because the stator core is divided to blocks, it is difficult to fix the stator core with a certain gap with respect to the rotor magnet. Still further, because the stator core comprises divided blocks, the stator core is not easy to handle or assemble.
In the stators shown in FIGS. 147 and 148, the stator core 122 is of integrated ring structure. Therefore, it is difficult to wind the respective magnetic pole teeth 122a having small gap from an magnetic pole tooth nearby, with the stator coil 130 in the direction in which the stator coil is wound inward of the stator. Namely, when a nozzle through which wire is run is rotated around the magnetic pole tooth 122a for coiling, the structure of the winding apparatus is complicated because the inside of the stator core is small. Additionally, it is impossible to increase the winding speed over 1,000 rpm, thereby suppressing productivity low.
It is impossible to increase the number of slots because the number of slots is restricted by the difficulty of coiling, thereby obstructing the increase of torque and resulting in torque ripple. Although winding wire of the coil neatly contributes to compacting and enhancement of the characteristic and reliability of the coil, in this conventional example, it is impossible to wind wire neatly because the space between the stator core 122 and the winding apparatus is very small.
Resin is integratedly molded to insulate between the stator coil 130 and the stator core 122. In this case, because the process of integrated molding of resin is required, production cost is increased. Further, because resin layer is formed on the stator core 122, additional length of the stator coil 130 is required. Thus, the amount of the magnet wire used for the stator coil 130 increases and therefore, it is impossible to form a thin structure motor.
In the stator shown in FIG. 149, insulating film 150 is formed by heating and pressing the insulating sheet of thermoplastic resin from both sides of the stator core 151 in order to insulate between the coil and the stator core 151. As a result, the insulating sheet and the process for heating and pressing thereof are required, thereby increasing production cost.
In views of the aforementioned problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a rotary motor in which it is possible to wind the stator of the rotary motor with wire easily and in which it is possible to perform terminating and connecting treatments of the coils easily. Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary motor in which the stator core can be assembled at high precision easily to ensure high productivity and reliability at low cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary motor which facilitates winding wire of the coil and which can be assembled easily having high reliability. A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary motor in which the stator can be handled separately from other members, the stator can be installed on a complicated structure base and which can be built in a recording/reproducing apparatus easily.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a laminated core which can be formed easily and in which the coil can be arranged and formed on the magnetic pole teeth easily. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core which can be fixed securely to the structure through screws at position near the thin portions and which can form a magnetic path for connecting respective stator components. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core which is capable of preventing deformation and damage of the thin portions before the laminated core is obtained by bending the thin portions. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core in which the thin portions can be bent easily even if a large number of magnetic members are to be stacked. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core in which magnetic members can be positioned and held accurately to form the coils on the magnetic teeth.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core which is capable of securing stabilized integrated structure so that the laminated core can be installed rigidly and securely. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core which can be wound with wire directly or through thin film. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core which is capable of preventing magnet wire from being damaged by the corners at both ends of the magnetic materials. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core which can be wound with wire by only simple insulating treatment. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core in which the terminal wire of the coil to be wound around the magnetic pole teeth can be treated easily. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide laminated core which facilitates to construct a transformer.
A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide the method for forming the laminated core, in which the laminated core of the stator can be assembled easily and quickly. A yet still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming the laminated core, in which the laminated core can be formed in simpler process.
The rotary motor according to the first aspect comprises a stator portion having coils which are disposed on respective magnetic pole teeth of the stator core formed by stacked magnetic materials and a rotor portion which is disposed along the inner circumference of the stator portion. The stator portion is constituted of blocks including the same number of magnetic pole teeth as the number of the phases of the rotary motor. The stator portion is fixed on molded resin product or substrate so as to face the rotor portion, in the state in which a plurality of the blocks are connected through the thin portions or a plurality of the blocks are separated by cutting the thin portions.
In this rotary motor, it is easy to form the coils for each block because the same number of magnetic pole teeth as that of the phases are contained in a single block. That is, it is possible to locate a wire winding machine at a position facing a plurality of connected blocks and further, the space necessary for the wire winding machine is not restricted by the shape of the stator. Still further, because, after the formation of the coil is completed, the stator portion is mounted and fixed onto the molded resin product or substrate with the state in which the thin portions are connected or the thin portions are cut off, the assembly of the stator is facilitated and performed with higher accuracy.
The rotary motor according to the second aspect of the present invention includes magnetic pole teeth which are parallel to each other in each block.
Because the magnetic pole teeth of each block are parallel to each other, when coils are formed on respective magnetic pole teeth, the nozzle of the wire winding machine is located parallel to all the magnetic pole teeth. Thus, the construction of the wire winding machine can be simplified. Additionally, by providing the wire winding machine with the same number of the nozzles as the number of the magnetic pole teeth in a single block, it is possible to wind wires on a plurality of coils at the same time. Further, because the motion of the nozzle can be simplified when wire is wounded, it is also possible to improve the speed of wire winding and reduce the possibility of winding fault occurrence. According to these effects, it is possible to improve the productivity of winding the stator with wire.
The rotary motor according to the third aspect of the present invention includes a coil which is disposed on the yoke portion of the block.
Because this rotary motor is provided with a coil at the yoke portion of the block also, as compared with the stator in which coils are disposed on only the magnetic pole teeth, it is possible to relatively increase the amount of the coil in a limited space. Thus, the torque of the rotary motor can be increased. As compared with conventional rotary motor having the same output, the structure of the rotary motor can be thinned because the coils can be arranged with improved balance.
The rotary motor according to the fourth aspect of the present invention includes a block or a plurality of the blocks which have the same potential level as the power supply terminal of the coil or the neutral point terminal, and uses the stator as the connecting terminal.
Because a block or a plurality of the blocks have the same potential as the power supply terminal or the neutral point terminal of the coil, no additional connecting terminal is needed to automatically process the terminal of the coil when the teeth are wound with wires. Additionally, a plurality of the blocks can be used as the connecting terminals at the same time. That is, when the teeth are wounded with wires, the terminals of the coils are directly tied and soldered to the blocks which need to be electrically connected, so that processing of the terminals of the power supply terminal or the neutral point terminal is facilitated.
In the rotary motor according to the fifth aspect of the present invention, two protrusions having a step are provided so as to be perpendicular to the substrate at a piece facing the substrate, of the core members of the blocks, the stator being inserted into holes made on the substrate for the positioning and fixing thereof.
In this rotary motor, it is possible to connect the block directly with the substrate, so that a plurality of the blocks can be arranged and assembled highly accurately. That is, the deflection between the rotor and the stator can be minimized, so that a rotary motor which is hardly deflected due to occurrence of cogging torque can be obtained.
The production method for the rotary motor according to the sixth aspect of the present invention comprises the process for punching the magnetic material by press so that a plurality of blocks are connected in series in a direction perpendicular to the direction of magnetic flux flow of the center magnetic pole teeth of each block, the process for stacking a plurality of the magnetic materials and the process for forming the stator by continuously winding a plurality of the magnetic pole teeth of the stacked magnetic materials without cutting the crossover wire.
The production method for the rotary motor according to the seventh aspect of the present invention comprises the process for mounting the stator on a molded resin product or a substrate in the state in which the thin portions of a plurality of the blocks are bent or the thin portions of a plurality of the blocks are separated.
According to this method, the formation of coils when wire is wound is facilitated thereby making it possible to simplify the construction of the wire winding machine and increase the speed of wire winding. Further, it is possible to minimize the connecting point for treatment of the terminal because wire is continuously wound without cutting the crossover wire. Still further, it is possible to mount the blocks easily at high accuracy. Thus, the productivity and the reliability can be improved and a high power motor can be obtained at low cost.
The production method for the rotary motor according to the eighth aspect of the present invention comprises the step for forming the magnetic material having a plurality of blocks by punching by means of press and for forming the insulation for the magnetic pole teeth by integrated resin molding, the fixing portions of the block and pins for holes provided on both ends or a single side of the blocks, and the step in which the thin portions of a plurality of blocks are cut and bent with respect to the pins formed by the integrated resin molding in order to assemble the stator coiled with wire onto the substrate.
According to this method, the formation of coils when wire is wound is facilitated thereby making it possible to simplify the construction of the wire winding machine and increase the speed of wire winding. Further, it is possible to minimize the connecting point for treatment of the terminal because wire is continuously wound without cutting the crossover wire. Still further, it is possible to mount the blocks easily at the forming accuracy of integrated resin molding. Thus, the productivity and the reliability can be improved and a high power motor can be obtained at low cost.
The rotary motor according to the ninth aspect of the present invention comprises the stator portion in which the coils are disposed on respective magnetic pole teeth of the stator core formed by stacking the magnetic materials and the rotor disposed on the inner circumference of the stator portion, one or a plurality of added sections being provided using iron substrates in the portions in which part of the magnetic pole tooth of the stator is cut off.
If the stator is provided with a cut-out section in which the carriage of a read/write head reciprocates in a inner rotor type medium rotation driving motor such as a magnetic disk, the cut-out section of the stator reduces unbalanced load on the rotor shaft. Thus, it is possible to increase the service life of the rotor bearing. Because the cut-out section of the stator exists, attraction between the rotor magnet and the stator becomes ununiform. However, the added section of the iron substrate compensates for the imbalance of the attraction. That is, the added section substitutes the cut-out portion of the stator.
The rotary motor according to the tenth aspect of the present invention comprises the stator portion in which the stator core is divided to sections corresponding to the magnetic pole teeth and in which the coils are formed on the respective magnetic pole teeth, and the rotor, the stator portion being fixed so as to face the rotor portion in the state in which the crossover wires of the coils of the magnetic pole teeth are connected with each other.
In producing this rotary motor, the productivity of wire winding is extremely high because the stator is divided. Further, because the crossover wires of the coils are continuously wound, the terminals of the coils can be processed with minimized number of steps, and connected easily, and the reliability is high.
According to the rotary motor according to the eleventh aspect of the present invention, the rotor facing surface of the magnetic pole teeth mounted on a molded resin product or a substrate is cut by laser beam or the like or shaved.
The rotary motor according to the present aspect is capable of maintaining a gap between the rotor facing surface of each magnetic pole tooth and the rotor. This rotary motor reduces the unevenness of the rotation and improves the characteristic by setting the air gap at a small value.
In the rotary motor according to the twelfth aspect of the present invention, the yoke portions of the magnetic pole teeth fixed on the molded resin product or substrate are fused thermally by laser beam and fixed so that the yoke portions are fit to each other.
The rotary motor according to the present aspect enables the stator to be mounted and fixed easily at high precision. Additionally, the rotary motor according to the present aspect enables reduction of the unevenness of the rotation and the improvement of the characteristic of the motor by setting the design value of the air gap at a small value.
In the rotary motor according to the thirteenth aspect of the present invention, the neutral point is connected directly to the magnetic materials of the magnetic pole teeth so that the potential of the neutral point is on the same level as that of the magnetic material.
The rotary motor according to the present aspect does not necessitate additional connecting terminal for connecting to the neutral point. Additionally, it is possible to process the terminal of the neutral point at the same time when the coils are formed.
In the rotary motor according to the fourteenth aspect of the present invention, the rotor facing surface is formed so as to have a plurality of steps along the length of the motor shaft or have oblique surface with respect to the length of the motor shaft. As a method for reducing the cogging torque of the motor, there is a method for producing magnetic formation on the rotor magnet in the form of a spiral. However in this case, a special apparatus is required to realize the method and further the accuracy of magnetic formation was low.
In the rotary motor according to the fifteenth aspect of the present invention, magnetic material wire is wound around or in the vicinity of the rotor facing surface of the stator by several turns.
According to the aforementioned construction, part of magnetic flux which effectively acts on the rotor magnet from the magnetic pole teeth leaks to the magnetic pole teeth nearby, so that cogging torque occurs inactively, thereby reducing the unevenness of the rotation.
The production method for the rotary motor according to the sixteenth aspect of the present invention comprises the process for punching magnetic material in the state in which a plurality of magnetic pole teeth are connected in series along the direction of magnetic flux flow, the process for continuously winding neighboring magnetic pole teeth with wire and the process in which the magnetic pole teeth are cut off by laser beam and mounted on molded resin product or substrate.
According to this method, the formation of the coils by winding wire is facilitated, and the frequency of connection in processing the terminals is minimized and the connecting processing can be automated. Additionally, this method enables assembling of the stators easily at high precision, thereby improving the productivity and the reliability of the motor.
The production method for the rotary motor according to the seventeenth aspect of the present invention comprises the process for producing a core in which a plurality of core portions are arranged in series, the process for winding the respective core portions of the core with wire and the process for forming the core wound with wire by bending the portions of the core.
In the rotary motor according to the eighteenth aspect of the present invention, the stator core is a core which is linearly extensible and provided with a storage container for storing and fixing the core.
In producing the rotary motor according to the present aspect, it is easy to wind the core with wire easily, thus the rotary motor can be assembled easily.
The rotary motor according to the nineteenth aspect of the present invention comprises windows for inspecting the inside of the storage container.
Because workers can produce this rotary motor checking the inside through this windows, it is possible to mount the internal components at high accuracy.
In the rotary motor according to the twentieth aspect of the present invention, respective typing portions which are the coil terminating portions of the storage container are disposed in parallel to each other with the same pitch as that of the magnetic pole teeth.
In producing the rotary motor according to the present aspect, the tying portions can be wound with wire by means of the wire winding machine for winding the coils.
The production method for the rotary motor according to the twenty first aspect of the present invention comprises the process for winding the coil winding portion with wire from the outer edge and the process for inserting and fixing the connected magnetic pole teeth from the outer circumference after the coils are made.
Because the tip portions of the magnetic pole teeth which are an obstacle for making the coils on the core are not provided in producing this rotary motor, the procedure for winding with wire is easy.
According to the production method for the rotary motor according the twenty second aspect of the present invention, the magnetic pole teeth having the same width from the tip to the root are used in the aforementioned method.
Because the stator core according to the present aspect can be inserted into the storage container easily, the assembly work of the rotary motor is simplified.
In the rotary motor according to the twenty third aspect of the present invention, the stator core is linearly extensible and provided with a circular holding ring for holding the core.
Because the core can be fixed to the holding ring easily in producing this rotary motor, it is easy to handle the parts.
In the rotary motor according to the twenty fourth aspect of the present invention, the stator core is linearly extensible and comprises the storage container for storing and fixing the core and the magnetic balancer provided in the portion in which the stator core is not provided, the relationship between the gap gb between the magnetic balancer and the rotor, and the gap gt between the tip of the magnetic pole teeth of the stator core and the rotor being gb greater than gt.
In this rotary motor, it is possible to reduce the deflection of the rotation resulting from the influence of the portion in which the stator is not provided.
In the rotary motor according to the twenty fifth aspect of the present invention, the magnetic balancer is fixed in the storage container.
Because the magnetic balancer can be used as part of the stator in producing this rotary motor, it is easy to fit the parts easily and handle the parts easily.
In the rotary motor according to the twenty sixth aspect of the present invention, the stator core is linearly extensible and comprises the storage container for storing and fixing the core, a plurality of magnetic pole teeth are disposed in parallel to each other in the stator core and the diameter of the coil increases as the length thereof increases.
This rotary motor enables to eliminate the imbalance of the magnetic field generated on respective magnetic pole teeth.
In the rotary motor according to the twenty seventh aspect of the present invention, the stator core is linearly extensible and comprises the storage container for storing and fixing the core, the magnetic pole teeth of the stator core are disposed in parallel to each other and the wire winding position differs depending on the length thereof.
This rotary motor enables to eliminate the imbalance of the magnetic field generated in respective magnetic pole teeth.
The production method for the rotary motor according to the twenty eighth aspect of the present invention comprises the process for producing a linear core and the process in which the magnetic pole teeth disposed almost in parallel to each other on the linear core are wounded with wire.
This method makes it possible to simplify the construction of the wire winding machine and improve the productivity of wire winding.
In the rotary motor according to the twenty ninth aspect of the present invention, the stator core is linearly extensible, and comprises the storage container for storing and fixing the core and the rotor which is concentric with the stator core, the stator core being provided with a portion in which no block is provided, the rotor being placed eccentrically toward said portion.
Because the unbalanced magnetic attraction in this rotary motor is reduced, the torque loss is reduced.
In the rotary motor according to the thirtieth aspect of the present invention, the stator core is linearly extensible, and comprises the storage container for storing and fixing the core and the rotor which is concentric with the stator core, the stator core being provided with a portion in which no block is provided, the block gap located on the opposite side of the portion in which no block is provided being set so as to be larger than other block gap.
Because the unbalanced magnetic attraction in this rotary motor is reduced, the torque loss is reduced.
In the rotary motor according to the thirty first aspect of the present invention, the stator core is linearly extensible, and comprises the storage container for storing and fixing the core and the rotor which is concentric with the stator core, the shortest magnetic pole tooth of the stator core block being provided with the trimmed caulking portions for laminating and fixing the stator core.
Because the difference of magnetic resistance between the respective magnetic pole teeth of this rotary motor is reduced, the torque ripple is reduced.
In the laminated core according to the thirty second aspect of the present invention, the stacked magnetic materials comprises a plurality of core portions and the thin portions which connect these core portions and can be bent after the materials are stacked.
It is easier to form the laminated core, and arrange and form the coil on the magnetic pole teeth of the laminated core as compared with conventional laminated core. Additionally, as compared with the laminated core in which the coil portion is divided, the number of the parts for the laminated core can be decreased and the necessity of handling small parts can be eliminated. Further, because the laminated core can be disposed freely, the sheet materials of the magnetic materials can be used effectively as compared with the integrated core, so that the amount of the materials to be thrown away when punching can be reduced. Because the core portions are connected by means of the thin portions, when a plurality of the coils are wound with wires, it is possible to continuously wind the terminal wire of the coil without cutting the wire between the core portions. Thus, it is possible to eliminate the procedure required for connecting work between the coils.
The laminated core according to the thirty third aspect of the present invention has protrusions which are formed on both sides of the thin portion by bending the thin portions so that the protrusions abut each other, the protrusions forming a fastening member insertion portion for forming magnetic path and fixing the core when thin portions are bent so as to be attached to each other.
According to this construction, a plurality of the core portions of the laminated core can be fixed to a construction body in the vicinity of the thin portions by means of screws or the like. Further, the magnetic path connecting the respective stator components can be formed easily.
The laminated core according to the thirty fourth aspect of the present invention is provided with reinforcing portions which reinforce the thin portions in the shape of bridge and can be arbitrarily removed.
This construction makes it possible to prevent the thin portions of the laminated core from being deformed and damaged when the core is punched by press. Further, this construction prevents the thin portions from being deformed by annealing the laminated core or treatment for coiling. Still further, the reinforcing portions can be removed easily when the thin portions are bent.
The laminated core according to the thirty fifth aspect of the present invention is constructed by stacking the magnetic materials in which the thin portions are formed and the magnetic materials in which no thin portions are formed.
According to this construction, the thin portions can be bent easily when a large number of the magnetic materials are stacked.
A laminated core according to the thirty sixth aspect of the present invention comprises positioning portions which are provided on both ends of the magnetic material constituted of the core portion and thin portions.
According to this construction, the laminated core can be positioned accurately when the coils are formed on the magnetic pole teeth.
In the laminated core according to the thirty seventh aspect of the present invention, the protrusions on both ends of the thin portions which are fit to each other or placed near each other when the thin portions are bent are fused and fixed through both end faces or a single end face.
According to this construction, the stator components (block) of the laminated core can be connected to each other firmly.
A laminated core according to the thirty eighth aspect of the present invention in which a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials are integratedly bound by spot welding at a single position or a plurality of the positions.
According to this construction, the stacked magnetic materials are integratedly bound at arbitrary positions with a large strength. Particularly, a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials can be stacked and fixed easily without fixing by caulking or fixing with adhesive. Additionally, because there is no obstacle against the magnetic flux passing path as compared with the case in which the trimmed caulking portions formed by pressing are used. Still further, because the strength by spot welding is larger than that obtained by caulking or adhesive, it is possible to select spot welding positions freely.
In the laminated core according to the thirty ninth aspect of the present invention, a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials are integratedly bound by spot welding the protrusions on both ends of the thin portions.
According to this construction, a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials can be integratedly fixed. Further, this construction makes it possible to supply current through an appropriate contacting area between the electrode and the protrusions, thereby enhancing the strength of binding a plurality of the magnetic materials.
In the laminated core according to the fortieth aspect of the present invention, dent/protruding portions are provided at a position or a plurality of positions on the front and back surfaces of the respective stacked magnetic materials and the respective magnetic materials are engaged through the dent/protruding portions and integratedly bound by spot welding.
According to this construction, a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials can be fixed accurately and firmly. Further, the stacked magnetic materials can be fixed easily without fixing by caulking or fixing with adhesive. Still further, because there is no obstacle against the magnetic flux passing path as compared with the case in which the trimmed caulking portions by pressing are used, a core having excellent magnetic characteristics can be obtained. Still further, because the strength of projection welding is larger than that by caulking or adhesive, it is possible to select the position of the dent/protruding portion freely.
In the laminated core according to the forty first aspect of the present invention, part or all of the corners of the pressed cross section of a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials have the shape of smooth roundness.
According to this construction, it is possible to wind directly the laminated core with wire or the laminated core covered with thin coating film with wire without insulation treatments on the laminated core such as integrated molding of resin, formation of resin bobbin or fusing of insulating sheet.
In the laminated core according to the forty second aspect of the present invention, the roundness of the shape of both ends of each stacked magnetic material is larger than that of the other corners.
According to this construction, it is possible to form the shape of roundness as large as half of the thickness of the magnetic material sheet at the outermost pieces of the stacked magnetic materials, so that the wire is not damaged even if the thickness of the magnetic material is thin.
In the laminated core according to the forty third aspect of the present invention, insulating thin plates are attached to the magnetic materials on both sides of a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials.
According to this construction, insulation treatments on the laminated core such as integrated molding of resin, formation of resin bobbin and fusing of insulating sheet are not required before the coils are formed. Thus, winding the core with wire is facilitated.
In the laminated core according to the forty fourth aspect of the present invention, a wiring sheet having a wiring pattern through the insulating material is sandwiched between two pieces of a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials.
According to this construction, the terminal wire of the coil which is wound around the magnetic pole teeth of the stacked core can be processed easily.
In the laminated core according to the forty fifth aspect of the present invention, a magnetic material substrate having a wiring pattern through the insulating material is attached to one side of a plurality of the stacked magnetic materials.
According to this construction, the terminal wire of the coil which is wound around the magnetic pole teeth of the stacked core can be processed easily.
In the laminated core according to the forty sixth aspect of the present invention, the magnetic material is bent so that the burr portions on the edges of the magnetic material formed due to punching are on the overlapping side and then the drooping sides are positioned on the outside. A plurality of the pieces of such magnetic materials are stacked.
According to this construction, insulation treatments on the laminated core such as integrated molding of resin, formation of resin bobbin and fusing of insulating sheet are not required before the coils are formed. Thus, it is possible to wind the core directly with wire. Or it is possible to wind the core with wire by coating the core with thin coating film.
The laminated core according to the forty seventh aspect of the present invention comprises the core portion which is substantially U-shaped magnetic material to be stacked and the thin portion which is connected to the core portion and which can be bent so as to close the U-shaped opening.
According to this construction, by closing the U-shaped opening after the coil is mounted, a transformer is completed. Thus, it is possible to manufacture a transformer, a stator or the like through simplified processes.
The production method for the coil according to the forty eighth aspect of the present invention comprises the process for forming the magnetic material having a plurality of the core portions and the thin portions for connecting the core portions by punching by means of press, the process for forming the coils after a plurality of the magnetic materials are stacked and the process for bending the thin portions.
According to this method, it is possible to form the coils through simple procedure such as bending or the like after the core is wound with wire, thereby realizing effective production of the transformer and the stator.
The production method for the laminated core according to the forty ninth aspect of the present invention comprises the process for bonding insulating thin plate and conductive thin plates on the surface of the magnetic material substrate, the process for forming wiring pattern by etching the conductive material and the process for bonding the magnetic material substrate having wiring pattern on a single side of the stacked magnetic materials.
According to this method, it is possible to obtain the laminated core in which the terminal wire of the coil can be treated easily.
The production method for the laminated core according to the fiftieth aspect of the present invention comprises the process for forming the magnetic material having a plurality of the magnetic pole teeth located on both sides which are opposite to each other by punching by means of press, the process for bending the magnetic material so that the magnetic pole teeth which are located on opposite side overlap each other and further so that the burr portions formed by punching overlap each other at a single position or a plurality of the positions, and the process for stacking the bent magnetic materials to form the laminated core.
Accordingly, it is possible to easily form the laminated core which can be wound directly with the coil through simple process including bending of the magnetic material and stacking of the layers.